


No News Is Good News

by misura



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for a human interest fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No News Is Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/gifts).



"Well, it is a _bit_ unusual," Dave said, when Audrey stared at him in disbelief.

Vince nodded. "People like reading about that sort of thing, believe me."

"And we wouldn't want to know any _details_ , of course."

"Definitely not."

"Although," Dave said hopefully, "maybe a picture? Fully dressed, naturally."

 

("Oh, I can see the headline now," Duke said. " _'Two Members of Local PD Shacked Up With Smuggler.'_ Nice work, Audrey.")

("What?" said Audrey. "It's not as if I told them anything they didn't know already. And anyway, aren't you supposed to be running an _import business_?")


End file.
